According to the chart shown, what was the average daily high temperature in Addington from September 15th, 2008 through September 19th, 2008, inclusive? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth. [asy]
size(300);
defaultpen(linewidth(.7pt)+fontsize(6pt));

int[] highs={49,62,58,57,46};
int[] lows={40,47,45,41,39};

path unithump=(0,0)--(0,1)--(1,1)--(1,0);
path unitcorner=(0,1)--(1,1)--(1,0);

for(int i = 0; i < 5; ++i)
{
transform high=shift(5+20*i,0)*scale(5,highs[i]);
transform low=shift(10+20*i,0)*scale(5,lows[i]);
fill(high*unitsquare,gray);
fill(low*unitsquare,lightgray);
draw(high*unithump);
draw(low*unitcorner);
label(Label(string(highs[i])), (7.5+20*i, highs[i]), N);
label(Label(string(lows[i])), (12.5+20*i, lows[i]), N);
label(Label(format("Sept %i", i+15)), (10+20*i, 0), S);
}

xaxis(xmin=0, xmax=100, above=true);
yaxis(ymin=0, ymax=77, Ticks(Step=10, begin=false, beginlabel=false, step=10, Size=3), above=true);

label(rotate(90)*"Temperature ($^{\circ}$F)", (-15,40), fontsize(8pt));

label("Daily High/Low Temperature in Addington", (50,90), fontsize(10pt));
label("(September 15, 2008 -- September 19, 2008)", (50, 85), fontsize(8pt));
label("\underline{KEY}", (105, 65), E, fontsize(8pt));
label("High Temp.", (113, 59), E, fontsize(8pt));
label("Low Temp.", (113, 53), E, fontsize(8pt));
filldraw(shift(109,58)*scale(3)*unitsquare, gray, black);
filldraw(shift(109,52)*scale(3)*unitsquare, lightgray, black);
[/asy]
Explanation: Reading the dark bars on the chart, we find that the high temperatures for the five days are 49, 62, 58, 57, and 46 degrees.  Their average is $(49+62+58+57+46)/5=\boxed{54.4}$ degrees Fahrenheit.